Veela Romantics
by Shania Maxwell
Summary: A sudden change brings enemies together. I'm a veela vampire? huh?
1. Prologue

Another new story... sigh. Does anyone know if I will finish them? Hehe that is funny but oh well  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own it! (there!)  
  
Let's see if anyone likes this story...  
  
Prologue  
  
This is the day that changed my life. I had never known about it! Neither did anyone I know. When it happened, everyone was highly surprised. I mean, I was a normal person with normal thoughts and normal feelings. It all changed when I found out. My enemies became my friends. My ways of behaving disappeared. My ethics disappeared. My life was turned around for the worse, or was it the better? Life is complicated. When something bad happens, you ask, "why me?". When something good happens, you don't do anything. When you need something most, it always disappears and when you don't need it, it is there. This is what happened that changed me. My story, I am Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry's POV.  
  
I have always been a shy kid. I was always scared of a relationship. I have seen so many people die that I am afraid to lose more. My life is marked with pain and death. I am the savoir of the world. Although, I am not strong enough. I must become stronger somehow. Hopefully, my wishes will become true.  
  
The day that made that possible and changed everything I ever thought about. It is still vivid in my mind. That day confused me but came out for the better. It all worked out. It was my favourite day of my life.  
  
Well, that is it. This is a prologue. Short... so yeah. Review... 


	2. Chapter 1: Friendships

Disclaimer: Nope not mine.  
  
Well, here is chapter two. we learn about what happens. Yay! Read and review!  
  
Chapter 1: Friendships  
  
Draco's POV.  
  
This is the day before my birthday. I am so excited! I will be 16! For some reason, I feel different. It didn't start now. It started before. Slowly, the feeling became stonger. I don't know what it is but, whenever I see the "Golden Trio" my heart skips a beat. I can't insult them anymore. I just sulk in the corner and avoid them. It confuses me. What is this feeling? I haven't felt it before. I have to go to the library and read about it. Not only that buut my *cough* body seems to be changing. And not the normal "puberty." I have like two little things on my back My skin is even paler and my hair is lighter. These are defanantly abnormal changes. Of course, me, being a Malfoy, I don't tell anybody. Although, the teachers look at me suspiciously.  
  
Yesterday in potions, Snape kept looking at me. He yelled at me and everyone laughed. I realized I wasn't paying attention. I always pay attention in potions. Stupid "golden tiro". It's their fault. I don't know why I blame them though. It's not their fault. Why am I sticking up for them now? Also, In Transfiguaration, McGonnigal (A/N sorry too lazy to check spelling) kept glancing at me then her papers. Dumbledore kept looking at me during meals. I don't understand. something weird is going on,.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Something weird is going on with Malfoy. I mean, it's not like im complainiing, but it seems like he is avoiding me, Ron and Hermione. Normally, he takes every chance he gets to get near to me, Ron and Hermione to insult us. No, he's not. Furthermore, he's looking at us a lot. During lunchg, during classes. Always. It's a bit unnerving. I don't understand. I brought this topic up to Ron and Hermione the other day.  
  
/Flashback/  
  
"Hermine, Ron, do you think Malfoy is acting....strange?" I asked  
  
"How so?" said Hermione  
  
"Well, he is avoiding us, yet staring at us and watching us. He isn't insulting us." I said.  
  
"Don't complain when you get a blessing from above. Do you really want Malfoy watching over us?" Ron asked  
  
"Yeah, I bet you it's nothing. Don't worry. " said Hermione.  
  
"Someone would think you were worried Harry!" Said Ron laughing. " Now who wants to play wizard chess?"  
  
With that my conversation ended.  
  
/End Flashback/  
  
But he really is acting different. Also, he seems paler and his hair is lighter. I wonder what is going on. He might be sick. I hope it isn't sirious.  
  
"Harry, oy Harry, Get out of Bed! Breckfast!' screamed Ron.  
  
I slowly climed out of bed dragging my feet the whole way. I changed and made my way to the common room.  
  
" Ready Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
" Good morning Harry. " said Hermione.  
  
" Good morining Hermione. Yes, I'm ready. And hungry. Let's go eat." I said.  
  
We made our way to the great hall.  
  
I'm starved' said Ron  
  
"Me too! " I said.  
  
We started to eat. Across the hall, Malfoy was sitting quietly off to the side. He usually sits with everyone trying to get attention. It looks like he's avoiding it. Wait, he doesn't look too good. He is really pale. When did I start worrying about Malfoy? Well, he is my enemy. But I don't want him to be that sick. Why? I don't know. Now he's puttting his head down on the table. Suddenly, he screams , " Stop it!" Then he runs out of the hall. I wait about five minutes.  
  
"Ron, Hermione I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
Hermione gave me a piercing look with curiosity but Ron said, "OK."  
  
I left the hall trying to find Malfoy. I saw him head left so I followed.  
  
Draco's POV.  
  
I better go down for breckfast. The "golden trio" sits together. I feel that weird feeling again. I asked Blaise about it. (Blaise is a girl in this story) I've always felt remotely close to her because she was a friend of the family. She was like my sister. She knows things. She told me I'm in love. I don't think I could be in love, or could I? But with who? It can't be someone from the "Golden trio."  
  
The mudbood is too eh. Too Mudbloody. The rest are guys. Could I be gay? I've always thought about it with girls. I've always made out with girls, it was never emotionally stirring though. Mybe I am, gay. My father will kill me. Too bad for him though. Then what about the weasel. no, don't go there. What about Harry? hmmnmm. Harry's not bad. Wait, why am I calling him Harry?  
  
~Cause you love him~ said a voice.  
  
no I don't!  
  
~Yes you do! you love his sparkeling green eyes.~  
  
What?  
  
~And his brilliant black hair! ~  
  
Who are you?  
  
~Your voice in your head!~  
  
I have a voice in my head/  
  
~yYes. You aren't human you know.~  
  
Yes, I know. What?!?! i'm not human?  
  
Draco's head started to pound with a giant headache.  
  
~ You'll find out tommorow on your birthday. ~  
  
I need help. I think I'm going crazy.  
  
I put his head on the table.  
  
~Trust your feelings. You should tell someone about this.~  
  
"Stop It!" I screamed and ran out of the hall and holding my head. I ran out into the corridor. What is going on? This is not working. I must find out what is wrong with me! I rush to the library and pull out books. "The HumanbSpecies", no! "The inhuman", Yes! I flip it open. Vampires? No. I do not have any symptoms. Werewolves?? No, I would have known. Ugh. I can't find anything. My back is really itching.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
Oh no, it's Harry.  
  
"What?" I say rather weakly as I look into his brilliant green eyes.  
  
"ummmm.... you look a little sick. I was worried. And you've been avoiding me, I mean me, Ron and Hermione.  
  
Did Harry CARE about ME?  
  
"I um...er.. I..."  
  
"What are you reading' said Harry realizing he was getting nowhere and leaning over to see the title of the book.  
  
"Nopthing.' I say snatching it back.  
  
"The Inhuman? Why do you need this?"  
  
"ummmm project?"  
  
"School work isn't assigned."  
  
"okay fine, i'll tell you, if you promise not to tell anyone. Not even the Weasley or Granger."  
  
"uhhhh... sure. What is it Malfoy?"  
  
"I d-don't th-i-nk I'm h-h-hum-a-an."  
  
"What? Why do you think that?"  
  
I couldn't very well tell him a voice in my head told me so. Then he would think i'm crazy and mean. Oh no, Harry thinks i'm mean. Shoot. Wait, why do I care. What do I say?  
  
"I, I , just do."  
  
" Okay, you don't want to tell me, I understand. But can I help?'  
  
~Ooh progress. Now ask him to be your friend. ~  
  
Why?  
  
~It's a start.~  
  
To what?  
  
~ Being Boyfriends~  
  
What? I don't want to be...  
  
~Yes you do! Don't deny it.~  
  
I'm not denying it... Why would you think...  
  
~ ask him~  
  
fine.  
  
"uhh Malfoy?"  
  
"What? Sorry."  
  
"Did you just say sorry?"  
  
Yes... You can help. And er, I know it is asking a lot but er, I er, I am sorry for everything I did to you. Willyoubemyfriend? "  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry for everything I did to you. Will you be my friend?"  
  
Harry paused for a moment. Then he said,"Okay, but you must be nice to Ron and Hermione. And if you do one wrong move..."  
  
"I understand." Draco smiled  
  
Harry looked shocked but quickly got over it.  
  
"Well, what do you want to look for?"  
  
"I don't know. Well, I'm not a vampire or a werewolf."  
  
"What are your symptoms?"  
  
"Well, I'm very pale, my hair is even ligher, my back has two bumps on it that itch, a lot..."  
  
"Two bumps.."  
  
"yeah"  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
Draco pulled his shirt up. Harry gasped. Draco had a perfect chest with a six pack. He defanantly worked out a lot. His body was so well formed. Harry always thought he was good looking but neever imagined all this was under those robes. No wonder he was called a sex god. Harry wondered what his lower half would look like.  
  
"Have you seen Madam Pomfrey? Have you told anyone about this?" Harry said worriedly  
  
" No and no. You are the first." said Draco beaming.  
  
" We should really show Madam Pomfrey or Professor Dumbledore."  
  
~Yay friendship! Do what he says!~  
  
Why?  
  
~To keep him as a friend~  
  
Fine. But not now.  
  
"Okay, later, first lets look in other books."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They spent a while in the library. They didn't find anything though.  
  
"How about we meet after dinner and go to see Dumbledore?'  
  
"Okay, see you then."  
  
"See you"  
  
wow! A chapter done. That is the longest chapter I ever wrote for my other stories included. Note about my other stories. Yes they will be updated. Be patient. I am lazy and don't type unless in the mood. So yeah. that's about it and enjoy this story. Read and Review please  
  
Review.  
  
///_' (don't roll your eye at me trowa the emoticon.) VV'_'V (Heero? What are you doing?) Why are these here? I dunno I was bored. GW guys stay off the Harry Potter stories. Maybe they want youto review. REVIEW and please them or they will come back to haunt us.. okay, that was weird. just review please. no haunting..  
  
Review!  
  
Shania Maxwell 


	3. Chapter 2: Discovering Identities

Chapter 2: Discovering Identities  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Just Draco's voice in his head is mine  
  
Wow! Reviewers. Thanks:  
  
HecateDeMort – Thanks!  
  
lucidity – Just wait to find out more.  
  
Emma Barrows – Thanks!  
  
CuriousDreamWeaver – Thanks!  
  
m – Thankyou!  
  
Quazimodo – I know... I am sorry. I was like new story! Yes! Let's get it up before I read over it. I may go over it but probably not. It is less rushed from now on. Tell me if it is better.  
  
Craw/Brad – Thanks. I will try to explain Harry,  
  
DaughterofDeath – patience. The voice in Draco's head annoys me and it takes a while to update without interference (I know lame excuse)  
  
Yana5 – thanks!  
  
Hey! So sorry about the wait. I suck you know that? Anyway....... I want to say that before the first chapter seemed rushed and horrible so I am going to slow it down a notch and make it a bit more sophisticated. I just wanted to get into the story but I will slow it down now. Sorry for any inconvenience.  
  
Note: This is written as if fifth year never happened. Well, maybe some things but not like the whole Sirius thing. He is ALIVE!!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Discovering Identities  
  
General POV  
  
The day went by really slowly for both Harry and Draco. Both were waiting for the moment when they would get to see each other again.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I am puzzled by Draco Malfoy. I, being Harry Potter, can't just leave a mystery alone. When I see something strange, I just have to get to the bottom of it. Like in first year when I found out about Hagrid taking something from the vault. The rest of my year revolved around what happened.  
  
When I saw Malfoy in the great hall this morning. I knew something was up. I knew that for a while now. For a while he has been more secluded and irritating our "trio" more. He has always come up to us and made physical contact, punching kicking... whatever. Also, he has been acting secluded at times too and runs off in the other direction when we come near.  
  
It puzzles me. What is wrong with Draco Malfoy.  
  
When I saw him run out of the great hall, he looked irritated. I figured it was my chance to see what was wrong with him. So I followed. I was surprised when I sat down and there were no rude comments. Then I looked at the book he was reading. "The Inhuman?" Now I was curious. There had been no homework assigned and Draco Malfoy was reading about magical creatures. So naturally I asked what he was doing. Although, I didn't expect for him to tell me he wasn't human. This got my attention.  
  
Then he said sorry and asked for my friendship. Now I was baffled. Why would Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince, say these things? I figured it would be good if we could get a friendship going so I agreed. On a few conditions of course. He would have to be nice to my friends and if he did something mean it was over. So I agreed to help him find out what was wrong with him. We spent a lot of time in the library and finally agreed to see Dumbledore later. He wanted me to come with him though.  
  
So now I was really going to get to the bottom of this case. I was going to find out what was wrong with Draco Malfoy.  
  
The fact that I found him attractive was not helping the matter. Last summer after fifth year, I was at the Dursley's house. One night, Dudley had some friends over for a party. They decided to play this kissing game and decided it would be fun to torture me by kissing me in very painful ways. I was chosen many times to be "raped by kissing". The kisses didn't feel like anything to me. After a while, the boys wanted to try too. When Piers, Dudley's friend, kissed me, it was so different. It was much better then girls by no comparison. At that moment I realized I was gay.  
  
So it was not easy to sit with Draco Malfoy, sex god of Hogwarts, and not have a hard on. This may be one of the reasons I wanted to find out about what was wrong with him but I pushed that idea out of my head. Sure, he had a hot body but I wasn't going to let myself believe that. I made myself believe that I wanted to solve a good mystery. I would find out what was wrong with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I was surprised at how easy Harry came to my side. He immediately agreed on friendship and I could have sworn he was looking at my chest when I took of my shirt. I could have laughed at that. Sure, Potter liked me. Potter fancied me. Dream on. It's not like I fancy him or something.  
  
~Draco.....~  
  
no shut up. I know what you are going to say. You are going to say that I actually fancy him, will love him forever, will marry him and live a great family life with him, We will die in each others arms and our love will never end.  
  
~ Okay... you see, at first I was going to say you like him and then get a sandwich you're hungry but you put the whole "you like him" in a much nicer way~  
  
AHHHHHH stop!  
  
~ Draco, Draco, Draco. Admit to your feelings. Oh well, when you see Dumbledore he will explain some things. He knows, you know.~  
  
I know.  
  
~So wear your blue sweater tonight~  
  
Why?  
  
~Harry likes blue~  
  
Oh Harry likes... WAIT! What the? Why do you I mean I know this? No.......I wont admit it.  
  
~Huh? Oh yeah what were you saying?~  
  
The voice in my head doesn't even listen to me arg!  
  
I went to get some food and then went back to the library for more research.  
  
General POV  
  
Dinner came around and both boys were sitting at their respectful tables. Harry sat in a daze trying to figure out why his gaze kept going to the Slytherin table to a particular Slytherin. Draco kept gazing at Harry too thought unconsciously.  
  
At the Gryffindor table, Harry was woken out of his stupor by Ron.  
  
"Harry mate? Isn't that funny? And then the guy said what money? I have no money. And the other guy said of course not, I am a robber. I robbed you." Ron promptly fell of his seat laughing along with half the other Gryffindor boys.  
  
"Yeah Ron. Whatever you say."  
  
"Harry? You look awfully distracted" said Hermione.  
  
"What? Oh yeah I am er just thinking about... er a Quidditch"  
  
"Quidditch? You had a dazed look and you were..." Hermione started.  
  
"Wouldn't it be great if we could all have Clearcut 401's?" asked Ron dreamily. The Clearcut was the newest model of broom out.  
  
"Yeah." Sighed Harry. Then went back into his daze with Ron chatting animatedly beside him about Quidditch and Hermione mumbling something about "Boys!"  
  
Meanwhile at the Slytherin tables Draco kept staring at Harry.  
  
"Planning some great torture Malfoy?" Blaise Zabini asked.  
  
"Or just trying to get back at Potter?" asked Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"I am just trying to find out...er... yeah.. new ways of annoying the trio." Draco stumbled out.  
  
Draco promptly glared at the Slytherins who were staring at them and resumed eating.  
  
Both teenagers ate their meal and waited anxiously for the other to finish. They were both curious to what was going on.  
  
As they both finished, Harry made his way out of the Great Hall. He waited outside just a little down the corridor. Soon enough, Draco made his way to Harry looking very nervous.  
  
"So are you ready?" Harry asked nervously as he suddenly had nothing to say.  
  
"As ready as I will ever be."  
  
With that the boys silently made their way up to Albus Dumbledore's office.  
  
They stood outside the statue of the phoenix for a moment before realizing Dumbledore was still in the great hall. Harry leant up against the wall and Draco paced around the corridor.  
  
"So, er a Draco, what's new?"  
  
Draco looked up abruptly at Harry and mumbled some incoherent words that sounded remarkably like "fildlewildle goblestick".  
  
"Er okay." Harry said half-heartedly. They were both excited to solve the mystery of what was wrong with Draco and now a little worried of what they would find out.  
  
After a few moments in silence Harry tried again.  
  
"So, have you found out anything?"  
  
"No. It has all been nothing. I mean. Er. Well there is nothing talking about the symptoms I have. It's weird."  
  
~Now you know what....you should talk to him about stuff.~  
  
What?  
  
~Talk. You know... you do it a lot~  
  
Hey!  
  
~ Well anyway.... Ask him about Quidditch. That is common ground. Or talk about your life.... Gotta start somewhere!~  
  
Umm....  
  
~Just talk to him or you are alone forever mwahahahahahah!~  
  
"So er a Pot-I mean Harry, er well.. how was your summer?"  
  
Harry's cheerful expression darkened and Draco regretted his words  
  
Look what you made me do!  
  
~ oops... o well. Whose fault is that for saying it? Hehe~  
  
Grrrrrrr  
  
~Ooh animalistic already I see.... FORESHADOWING! Okay....... I am sooo crazy. You had to drink four cups of coffee today. ~  
  
Draco gives a somewhat glare to his subconscious if that is even possible.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it" "Come on, it can't be worse than mine."  
  
~Bad thing to say Draco. BAD THING!~  
  
"Really" Harry looked up sceptically.  
  
"Try me."  
  
~oh no~  
  
"I came home to my abusive relatives to be locked in a cupboard under the stairs. All of my belongings were taken, my wand locked away and the door locked. I was allowed out once a day for the bathroom and if I misbehaved, I wasn't allowed out. I was given no food. I stayed there for most of the summer until Mrs. Figg came over for a visit and decided to take me to her house as living conditions were bad. They just realized it. It has been happening since I was born!" Harry exclaimed  
  
Draco stared stunned.  
  
"Guess what? I was told my parents died in a car crash. I was told I was a freak and if I said the word magic or anything to do with magic, I was beaten. This was my life. This is my life. Add school and Voldemort to that list and you have a hefty duty. The only way I manage is to put that aside and forget about during the school year only to have it return again in the summer time."  
  
Draco looked at him before he started to chuckle.  
  
Harry stared then got angry. "What? You think my life is funny? What does perfect Draco Malfoy have to say?"  
  
Draco lost his smirk. "Well if you must know.... My father beat me since I was born. I wasn't good enough or I cried too much or whatever. Sometimes he would beat me just for fun. When I got older he drilled me into the ideas of death eaters and dark magic. It steadily got worse and worse over the years. I was searching for a way out. I tried to get out of it by becoming your friend but you denied me of it because I was acting like my father too much already. From then on, I decided to make you pay for not saving my life. And then when I refused the dark mark......shit!"  
  
Harry looked at him wide eyed.  
  
"You will not tell anyone this...... he beat me to no end. So I ran. And I came to Sev."  
  
"Sev?"  
  
"Severus. "Harry looked at him blankly. "Snape? You know the potions master or should I say the "greasy old git?" Harry nodded to continue.  
  
"Well, I er went to him and we went to Dumbledore who agreed I was on their side and protected me"  
  
"How did you know Snape was on your side?"  
  
"What? Oh... my mother told me. That was before my father um... before he"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"killed her" Draco said in a whisper.  
  
"Oh my God! I am so sorry."  
  
"It's all right I am over it."  
  
Harry went over to Draco and gave him a hug. At first Draco flinched but then later gave into the hug. It was their first real hug by another person who cared about him as their equal.  
  
"Ahhh, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. I am glad to see the two of you made up. But I believe you are standing outside my office for another reason other than hugging each other."  
  
Both boys blushed and moved aside so Dumbledore could make his way to his office. With the password said (Mars Bars), Dumbledore, Harry and Draco went up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore offered. Both boys declined.  
  
"Now. What do you want to see me about?"  
  
Harry and Draco exchanged furtive glances.  
  
~now is your chance. You just bonded with Harry over your summer. Now you can show him how much you trust him by telling Dumbledore about you. Harry wanted you to. ~  
  
"Well, er, professor. You see... I noticed these er...." Draco paused but seeing the look of encouragement from Dumbledore he continued. "I noticed these changes in myself and not just the normal ones because I would know about that and well I just wanted to know if"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.  
  
"Draco you're babbling." Piped in Harry in an amused sort of way at seeing a babbling Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well I just wanted to say that I am. Well I think that I'm not human. " Draco finished off rather lamely.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle. "Why would you say that?"  
  
"I have these two weird bumps on my back, my hair is lighter, my skin is paler and ...."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Er....." Draco glanced at Harry.  
  
Dumbledore saw him glance and dropped the topic, "You say you have two bumps? Can I see?"  
  
"Er okay. "Draco lifted his shirt and Harry had to bite back a gasp. Again, the perfect stomach..... Draco turned around.  
  
Dumbledore circled Draco. "Interesting very interesting. And have you had any new thoughts or feelings about love?"  
  
Draco blushed deeply which Dumbledore just grinned at, twinkle back in his eye.  
  
"I see."  
  
"What is it professor?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.  
  
"In my knowledge, Draco here seems to be part human, part veela and part vampire."  
  
"WHAT?" Draco screamed.  
  
"The bumps on your back seem to be wing stubs which should fully grow on your 16th birthday. That comes from the vampire in you. Your hair and skin are lighter because veela's naturally have lighter and paler skin and hair. It will be interesting to see if there are any other changes. Also there will be the attraction."  
  
"The attraction?" asked Harry  
  
"Yes. Veela and Vampires have one mate. After their 16th birthday, they send out pheromones to attract their mate. Although, it attracts many others as well. They will eventually bond with their mate being attached by mind body and soul. When you find your mate, you will want to be with them at all costs and will love them unconditionally. Your mate is picked out as the one you truly love even if there was great animosity between the two of you before. Now. I think it is getting late. The two of you may go. There are many books about this. Here, Veela, part veela's and the mates and Vampires, a study will be of good use. Oh and Draco, since you are only part vampire, you wont be affected by sunlight or garlic. Blood may become a need later on but at the moment, I don't think it is a necessary item. Both of you may leave now. And let's keep this hushed up. After tomorrow when you come into your full inheritance, please see me again."  
  
The boys turned to leave  
  
"And Draco?" Draco stopped as Harry left.  
  
"Treat Harry well."  
  
"What?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled knowingly and told him to go to bed.  
  
Draco left Dumbledore's office, took one look at Harry and ran away to his dorm.  
  
************************************************************************ So that was it. Tell me if you like it. I will continue on a lot,. That was very long. Yay me! Okay, yeah so review............  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. Review.....  
  
I know it went kinda fast at the end but whatever. Okay soooo  
  
REVIEW 


	4. Chapter 3: It All Begins

Disclaimer: Kay, stop asking me. I can't write you the next book. Grin. Cus they aren't mine. I wish  
  
= Change of scenes  
  
= Story start/end  
  
A BIG THANK YOU!!!!!! To all the reviewers of mine you see... as I had said. I have been lazy. Now this is making me write more and write faster. Hehe you guys rock. The more you review, the faster I will post. And just a note: I don't think I want to continue on acquaintances become more... or at least for a while. It is just in the writer's block stage. And I will continue my other stories soon too! Yay!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
greer: yeah I will in the future. The first chapter was just rushed – I fixed it now.  
  
Beloved – Thanks! You got it!  
  
Goldengirl2 – Thanks!  
  
Gina amaya – Thanks, I will now!  
  
REW – Thanks!  
  
HecateDeMort – what? Mate's blood? Uhhhhh let me think......... maybe.......... No. okay then..... next idea (u know I am just kidding u right? I am not trying to be mean. Love your stories by the way)  
  
Craw/Brad – hehe back  
  
Yana 5 – Now what gave you that idea? Wink wink nudge nudge  
  
And sorry if I forgot anyone  
  
NOW ON WITH MORE STORY!  
  
Last time: The boys turned to leave  
  
"And Draco?" Draco stopped as Harry left.  
  
"Treat Harry well."  
  
"What?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled knowingly and told him to go to bed.  
  
Draco left Dumbledore's office, took one look at Harry and ran away to his dorm.  
  
Chapter 3: It all begins  
  
Draco woke up with a searing pain in his back and his mouth. He groaned in agony as he made his way to the bathroom. Luckily, none of his dorm mates were up. He slowly relieved himself and went to brush his teeth. What he found was a big surprise. There in his mouth were two elongated canines. Fangs! He had fangs!  
  
What did you expect loser? You are a vampire.   
  
Shut up! Said Draco panicking.  
  
Draco looked back in the mirror. His hair seemed longer. Actually, it was practically at the middle of his back. Draco quickly tied it back with an elastic and continued examining himself. His face was a bit more rounded and his eyes were silver with hints of blue.  
  
Draco reached his back and began to rub the sore spots. Suddenly he remembered he was supposed to have wings. He wondered where they were. Just as he thought that the clock stuck seven o clock. He keeled over on the floor in pain.  
  
What is happening?  
  
You were born at seven in the morning. This is when the final changes occur  
  
Final changes?  
  
Duh, wings.  
  
Shut ARGGGGGGGGGG  
  
With a ripping noise suddenly two large black wings shot out of Draco's back. Draco lay on the floor for several minutes not moving.  
  
Are your dorm mates deaf? You screamed really loud.   
  
Draco just inner glared again while thinking the same thing (inner glare = glare at voice u know like if it is possible lol)  
  
He slowly got up and looked in the mirror. He gasped when he saw himself. There stood and angel or a devil it was unsure. But it was definitely unearthly. With flowing blond hair tied back, striking silver eyes, glorious black wings and a tall, well-toned body, just what was this creature. Draco looked at himself and just grinned.  
  
I look goooooooood.  
  
let's see Harry get away now!  
  
Yeah. Wait what? You are scheming with Dumbledore! He said something about Harry yesterday too! GRRRR  
  
Growling again I see...   
  
Just leave me alone!  
  
Kay okay, don't get your knickers in a twist (I love that line... not mine)  
  
Completely forgetting about him not being human, Draco pranced happily around his bathroom. Well, wouldn't you if you woke up looking like that? He remembered the books he was supposed to read for a moment but pushed the thought aside as he felt his stomach rumble from hunger.  
  
Draco then realized people wouldn't react well if they saw him with wings and fangs. He sat down on the bathroom floor dejectedly.  
  
IMAGINE. That is the key to everything. Imagine they are gone and they will be.   
  
Draco thought sceptically before closing his eyes and picturing them gone. He opened his eyes to a Draco Malfoy minus fangs and wings. He grinned to himself and got ready for breakfast. Breakfast was definitely going to be interesting. The only problem was that Draco forgot he was a veela for the moment.  
  
Harry woke up and stretched. He was the first person up. He looked at the clock. It was only 6 in the morning. He sighed and lay back down in bed thinking over the past day's occurrences. Out of curiosity and a little bit of a crush on Draco Malfoy, he became his friend in the course of one day and found out he was a veelan vampire. He also found out he rejected the dark mark and was on the light side. It was interesting anyway.  
  
Still, Harry was pleased that his rivalry was over.  
  
Harry slowly got up and went to the bathroom. After showering, he came back to the dorm where his fellow dorm mates were getting up.  
  
"Hey Harry! Up early?" Ron practically yelled.  
  
"Ouch Ron. Yeah. I woke up early. What time is it?"  
  
"close to seven. I was just hoping that we could make it down to breakfast early then maybe go fly around?"  
  
Seriously. All that was ever on Ron's mind was Quidditch or food. Suddenly as Harry looked at the clock and the numbers turned to seven o clock, Harry heard a huge scream accompanied by a wave a pain through his back.  
  
He fell over on the ground in shock.  
  
"Harry, mate, are you okay?" Ron asked timidly  
  
Harry gasped for breath. The pain seemed to subside and a bunch of joyful feelings came into Harry's mind. "Yeah, I am fine now."  
  
What was that thought Harry. That was surely strange. Nothing happened after that to Harry and Harry and Ron made their way down to breakfast, joined by Hermione on the way.  
  
The great hall was a noisy mess of people as Harry Ron and Hermione walked in. Everyone was scavenging for food.  
  
They sat down at Gryffindor table and began to eat. Breakfast went about normally for the most part; conversations about Quidditch from the guys mostly by Ron (The Chuddley Cannons will WIN) and conversations about hair makeup and hot guys from the girls excluding Hermione who had her head in a book.  
  
About halfway through breakfast there was a deep urge to go outside and see what was out there. No one knew why. Some stray Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs started getting up and moving towards the door. Even the teachers were staring at the door.  
  
At that moment, Draco Malfoy decided to stroll in. As he walked in everyone gasped. Sure, he was hot before but now... now he was a sex god.... More than that... he was an angel. He looked basically the same besides his hair being a little longer and his face rounder but there was something about him that made you want to impress him.  
  
As he made his way to his seat at the Slytherin table, everyone was gaping at him. The girls were drooling and sending googly eyes while the boys were staring with utmost annoyance at themselves for finding him attractive yet they wanted to jump him all the same. It was enough for a straight guy to switch sides.  
  
Heck, even the teachers were staring at him. McGonagall was practically off her seat while Snape stared wide-eyed. If anyone was looking, they would even see Professor Dumbledore looking a little flustered.  
  
Draco, seemingly oblivious to the state of the people in the Great hall, strutted to the Slytherin table. Pansy and a bunch of girls scooted over at the table to make room for him but as he sat down, Pansy discarded that idea and jumped on his lap. Draco, though not surprised, glared at her and threw her off. He then promptly began eating breakfast.  
  
What the heck is everyone looking at? Thought Draco  
  
You... you are gorgeous and heavenly  
  
Well wasn't I always?  
  
Yes. Just now it is impossible to look the other way.  
  
And it was true. As Draco looked around the hall in horror, he realized everyone was looking at him. Girls and boys drooling alike.  
  
Oh yes! The inheritance. Dumbledore said something about an attraction. Draco looked to Dumbledore for confirmation only to see him staring at him while looking a little flustered.  
  
Oh no oh no.... not the teachers too...  
  
well. They are only human. You can't blame them.   
  
Draco madly looked around the room to find someone he could trust to help him without staring him down. Everyone was looking at him. By now Draco was upset. He wouldn't like it if no one could make civilized conversation and worse, if everyone tried to jump him. This might be dangerous.  
  
calm down  
  
look whose talking. I might have thought this was good before but I forgot I was a stupid Veela!  
  
Veela aren't stupid.  
  
Yes they are! I can't stand the lot of these people. When I get my mate and we go off together then this will be solved and I can live in peace!  
  
So get your mate  
  
What? Huh? Mate?  
  
yes. You said when you get your mate this will be solved. Get your mate  
  
Oh my God. I actually thought about a mate. I am some kind of wild creature. I ... it's true. I want no need my mate. Now. Where is he...... HE?  
  
see you are smarter every day.  
  
Shut up. HE? MY MATE IS A HE?  
  
now who is stupid. I know who your mate is. Heck. Dumbledore knows who your mate is. Look around the room....  
  
Draco looked around the room eyes landing on the Slytherins then the Hufflepuffs. He sighed in relief when it was none of them. Then he moved onto the Ravenclaws.  
  
Wait. How will I know who my mate is?  
  
YOU IDIOT. I HAVE BASICALLY TOLD YOU A HUNDRED TIMES. YOU ARE SO DENSE. Okay. Calm calm ... deep breaths. Okay. You will just know. Trust me  
  
Okay.  
  
His eyes made their way to the teacher's table. Please no he thought. Then to the Gryffindors to lock eyes with a pair of emerald green ones.  
  
Potter....  
  
Yay! You got it! Jump for joy! Party! The famous Draco Malfoy figured it out! NOW NAB HIM!  
  
This is bad this is horrible this is great! I hate potter no I despise him no I love him.  
  
Oh my god.  
  
I am in love with Harry Potter. Harry Potter is my mate. Is this some kind of joke?  
  
Actually, as Draco thought about it, it wasn't so bad. Sure, he was a guy but that didn't matter. And Harry had a nice body. Real nice. And he was a very well respected wizard. Actually, nothing mattered but making Harry accept him and accept himself as his mate. First of all, Draco had to get out of the great hall. Everyone and I mean everyone was staring at him and drooling. The teachers couldn't' control themselves. Draco had to stop this. First he gave a piercing stare to Dumbledore, which to Draco's displeasure, only made Dumbledore flush and grow uncomfortable.  
  
So Draco turned to see what his mate was doing and to his surprise, he was staring at Ron and Hermione trying to get them out of their stupor. He then looked up at Draco and gave him a puzzled stare before drifting off into a sort of trance. Then he snapped out of it and nodded to the head table with a smile where McGonagall was drooling and Snape was banging his head on the table. He then promptly went back to eating.  
  
Oh, so my mate is immune to my charms, great. That will make it harder.  
  
I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts.... Dodododo  
  
And he just sits there  
  
Here they are all standing in a row dadadada  
  
What is he doing?  
  
Big ones small ones SOME AS BIG AS YOUR HEAD  
  
WHAT ARE YOU SINGING?  
  
it's true....  
  
GAH! You are an annoying voice. Go away.  
  
I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts.   
  
Draco sighed and decided to escape this place. He had to talk to Harry. He got up and walked near the Gryffindor table. He stared at Harry and motioned for him to follow. He them promptly stalked out of the great hall.  
  
This morning I was very glad I made that anti-veela charm potion. When Draco stalked into the great hall everyone looked at him and stared. Even Dumbledore. If he knew I would think he would make a potion but who knows with that man. He is weird. Ron and Hermione stared too.  
  
At first when he entered, he didn't notice anything. Then he panicked when he saw it but suddenly calmed down and looked at me. I motioned to the head table and laughed. Then he got up and told me to come so I laughed again and got ready to leave. At one time I almost lost control but that is the thing with the potion. It gives you more control not all. I better go follow him. Draco walked into an empty classroom and waited. Harry soon followed him and found him sitting on a desk in thought.  
  
"So Draco... interesting morning?"  
  
"Hmmm......" pondered Draco  
  
"So you like the Veela charms? That was funny,. Dumbledore was all hot and bothered. And Snape. HA! He was totally in love with you." Harry promptly started laughing.  
  
"Stop." Draco said thoughtfully.  
  
"Sorry. So any other changes this morning?"  
  
"Yes. Actually . Well... you know the vampire thing? I can show you, wait lock the door"  
  
Harry locked the door and soundproofed the room.  
  
"Here" Draco shifted into his vampire/veelan form complete with wings and fangs.  
  
"Wow! You.... You... Wings... wow!"  
  
"And that's not all." Draco said as he smiled to reveal two elongated canines.  
  
"Fangs! Wow! This is interesting."  
  
"I'm glad you find me interesting. Now I am curious. Why were you unaffected by my attraction?"  
  
"Me? Oh ha! I made an anti-veela charm potion so I wouldn't swoon over you today. It only lasts a day though and I don't want to make it every day."  
  
"I see" said Draco happy that his mate could be attracted to him.  
  
Are you going to tell him he is your mate?  
  
Oh the voice is back.  
  
Are you?  
  
Are you telling me what to do? You who sings annoying catchy tunes?  
  
I was just leaving  
  
I don't think I will tell him yet. We just became friends I don't want to scare him off. But I better use today to get to know him because tomorrow he will be attracted to me. I will tell him maybe later.  
  
"So,...... have you found your mate?"  
  
Draco looked up. This was the topic he was trying to avoid.  
  
"Well.... Er um...."  
  
Harry prayed it was he.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really?" Harry looked up hopefully.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well....."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
YOU YOU YOU  
  
"It's um well.. I Harry, we must go now. I think we should read those books Dumbledore gave us don't you? I think that is a splendid idea! To the library!"  
  
"Draco....."Harry whined before Draco literally skipped out of the classroom and down the hall.  
  
Harry sighed and made his way to follow. Draco was an interesting character. And hopefully he will be his interesting character.  
  
Hey! I wrote more. Finally. It only took a while. Well this is better than most times.  
  
Guys! BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! I have drawn a picture of what I think Draco should look like. I don't know where I could post it though! I would like to post it for all the readers here but I need a web site to do so. Someone please tell me if they know a place for it! Thanks!  
  
So like always, review! Yay  
  
Shania Maxwell 


	5. Chapter 4: Progress

Disclaimer: Guys.....you know they aren't mine!

BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!!! For those who want to see a picture of Draco in his transformed state looking in the mirror, I posted it on my website! The site is and click on pictures.

Thanks to reviewers:

Siren of the Darknessflame – Thanx. I will

Yana5 – Hmm you have to wait (like forever cus I'm lazy)

CuriousDreamWeaver – Thanx! I love wings.... Lol

HecateDeMort – thanx

SailorBaby16 – Thanx! Draco has wings because he has part vampire in him and well frankly, I like wings.

Watergoddess1307 – Thanx

Craw/Brad – Thanx

dobbiessweetie - thankyou very much! Hmmm I try to update I do!!!! I like being original!

Draeconin – hey thanx!

SweetNightmares – thanx

conrima – thanx!

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to write! It appears I am writing this on every story doesn't it! Hmmm k no more excuses besides these: I was at camp for five weeks so I had no time. I return home only to have to meet with family and organize my room ahhh! So yeah I wanted to write but no time. So I will write more often now hopefully!

On with the story

* * *

Last time: "So,...... have you found your mate?" 

Draco looked up. This was the topic he was trying to avoid.

"Well.... Er um...."

Harry prayed it was him.

"Yes."

"Really?" Harry looked up hopefully.

"Yes."

"Well....."

"Well what?"

"Who is it?"

YOU YOU YOU

"It's um well.. I Harry, we must go now. I think we should read those books Dumbledore gave us don't you? I think that is a splendid idea! To the library!"

"Draco....."Harry whined before Draco literally skipped out of the classroom and down the hall.

Harry sighed and made his way to follow. Draco was an interesting character. And hopefully he will be his interesting character.

* * *

Chapter 4: Progress 

Draco ran as fast as he could to the library. He paused leaning against a wall to catch his breath. My God, he thought. Harry almost found out he was my mate. Ahhh. Okay calm down

Why does it matter if he finds out?

Quiet! I still want to find out why he so willingly accepted my friendship. I mean he gave in pretty easily.

True

Draco walked into the library to see many students crowding around and one, Hermione Granger, sitting at HIS table. Now, normally when Draco sees someone at his table he will get upset, insult them, and kick them out. He began to walk into the library to do as such when he felt his mate catching up. Quickly he decided that kicking out one of his mate's best friends would not make Harry like him. So he did the quickest thing he could think of. He ran back outside the library and in his haste, crashed into Harry who went sprawling on the floor.

Draco tripped over Harry after and ended up lying on top of him, in just the right alignment. Both boys just stared at each other for a moment. Draco fought hard to keep him self cool but lying on top of this beauty and staring into his emerald eyes left him unable to move. If he didn't move soon, it would soon become clear to Harry that Draco was only too fond of this moment.

At that moment, Harry was having quite the same problem. Not only was he attracted to Draco before he became a veela. Now, with the attraction he was not in control. Sure the potion helped but not in this type of contact.

As footsteps sounded in the hallway, Draco and Harry got out of their stupor. They jumped up and dusted themselves off to see Professor Snape walking by. Just their luck, they thought.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, would you kindly tell me what's going on." Snape demanded silkily.

"Well uhhhh" Said Harry still in a daze while Snape just stared pointedly at him.

"I was coming out of the library and Potter happened to walk into it at that time and we were knocked over." Draco said smoothly.

"There was no fighting.... Because I would have to give out proper punishments. Mr. Malfoy, was Mr. Potter bothering you? I could help get rid of him. Why don't you come to my office for a little... chat." Snape then winked at Draco.

"Ewwwwwwww." Screamed Draco really childishly. "Harry do you see that? Severus is trying to seduce me... bloody hell. He is my godfather. Ahhh no. Get rid of him. Harry..." Draco half whimpered half joked.

Harry looked at Draco who was almost panicking then to Snape who was practically drooling then laughed hysterically. His laughing suddenly woke Snape up who with a look of horror on his face, turned quickly around and left.

"Hahahaha Did you see that.. He was like come to my office for a... chat. Hahaha"

"Not funny"

"I wonder if anyone else will do that. Hahahaha"

"Shut up."

"Like Trelawny.. ewww or Hagrid. Ahhhh. Or ... or.... Dumbledore!!!! Hahahahaha"

"Ewwww Harry, you're gross. Kay you can stop laughing."

Harry just laughed harder.

"I said stop!"

Draco stared pointedly at Harry. "Okay, that's it!"

Draco jumped on Harry and knocked him to the ground. He began tickling him until he couldn't stop. "Now you can't laugh, ha1"

"Draco... hahaha please stop haha kay enough."

Draco got up and dusted himself off looking very dignified all of a sudden which brought Harry a new wave of laughter. After his laughter subsided he got up and looked at Draco's solemn face.

Suddenly Draco smirked and said," I think we should go read those books now. But we can't go to the library."

"Why?"

"We can't tell anyone remember?"

"Oh, well yeah. Right. Let's go. "

"Where?"

"How about by the lake?"

"Everyone can see us there."

"Not in the place I know of. Plus its pretty."

They started walking.

"Really, "it's pretty". Your so cute you know."

"What did you say?"

"Um nothing... just that oh well, who says pretty." Mumbled Draco as he walked ahead.

Harry stood there for a moment before running up to catch up to Draco.

"Okay. So let's read."

Draco handed out the books. He gave Harry Vampires, a study and took Veela, part veela's and the mates for himself because frankly, he didn't know if the book would somehow show Harry he was his mate. They both opened the books and began to read.

Draco's POV 

I can't believe I said Harry was cute. I hope he forgets about it. I can't believe I said it anyway. Wow! I really am nutters for him. Right now I want to ravish him on the spot. Wow, his eyes as they read. So vibrant. Mmm... yeah.

Harry's POV 

Draco said I'm cute. Draco said I'M cute. DRACO said I'M cute. Does this mean anything? Or is it my imagination hearing this. Oh well. I can't even possibly read now. He's right there. I have to figure this out. I wish I was reading the veela book. Then I could figure out some things about veelas and their mates. Hmmm...

General POV 

They both sat there none of them really reading. Harry's eyes suddenly scanned the page.

"Oh my god. "

Draco, hearing this ran to his mates side. "What is it Harry?"

"It says here that when you are a born vampire with only partial blood that there are many things that can occur. There are three different types: Aerial, Concrete, and Surreal."

"Who named that?"

"Apparently some American scientist ha! So by this is looks like you are aerial because they have wings. Concrete don't have wings and surreal are like normal humans but they drink blood. "

"So talk about aerial."

"Hmmm it looks like yup you have wings. Congratulations. And it says you have fangs too, which we already knew. Uses for wings are duh, to fly. Uses for fangs are... uhh."

"Drink blood right?"

"In a way."

"What do you mean in a way?"

"Well, it says... do you really want to know?"

"This is about me isn't it? Yes I want to know."

"Okay, It says that during the mating process, uh..."

"Uh is that uh?"

"Sex? Yeah. Well during sex, the vampire will uh drink from its mate and er... yeah give pleasure that way? Um that's what it says."

Draco saw the queasy look on Harry's face and was instantly upset.

"What do you think of that? I mean, does it sound completely gross to you?"

"Well, I mean, I never thought of it but... er I guess it's kind of intimate and nice,"

Draco sighed. Thank god. He had really felt the urge to do that exact thing and now he knew why. At least Harry wasn't grossed out by it completely.

Draco looked through his book finding out that he was basically giving off pheromones which were supposed to attract his mate. In the process, they attracted everyone else too. He would have one mate forever. (AN: insert basic veela info here – I don't wanna type it out. ) After learning all he could about mates and how he would try for Harry forever, he decided to tell Harry what he found out.

"Well, this is what I found out about veelas. Apparently, as Dumbledore said, we have one mate and will always have one mate forever. Hm. Something about pheromones sent out to get out mates and yeah. There really wasn't anything new."

"Who's your mate."

"Oh, well its... hey! You can't just ask a man who his mate is! You almost got me."

"Oh darn." Said Harry with a smile.

Draco looked into his eyes and was entranced. His mate was so beautiful.

"We should see Dumbledore."

"What?"

"Draco.... Dumbledore wanted us to see him today remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Well... we should go."

"Yeah we shou – who's your mate?"

"Nope! Not getting it out of me like that hahahaha"

"Your evil."

"Why thank-you."

And with that, Draco and Harry ran off to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Yay! I wrote more! I feel happy. K review please. 

Shania Maxwell


	6. Chapter 5: Dumbledore

Disclaimer: nope not mine.

So guys what's new? I take too long to update. Someone nudge me constantly seriously… Why am I forgetting to update?…. seriously… Someone email me or something… Here's some more.

Reviewers:

iamtherealmaverick – sorry sorry! I know sorry! Ahhh I well yeah… I have no believable excuse…. sorry!

Kavfh – Hey thanks! And again sorry!

hermoine21 – Thanx… yup… sorry

Ivin Artemis Draconis – Thanks! Hmmm well… you will just have to wait and see

kat5 - hmmm yeah… Dumbledore is interesting

Sefadora Firewood – Hey thanks! Wow! You want to translate my story? I feel special! Does this mean I have to update more often? Hehe… Inspiration! Ummmmm okay… I shall try but hmmm you haven't given me your full address. Is that hotmail? Yahoo? What?….

Beloved – k sorry

CuriousDreamWeaver – Sev is funny! Yay sev!

HecateDeMort - Ok

* * *

Last time: "Draco…. Dumbledore wanted us to see him today remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Well… we should go."

"Yeah we shou – who's your mate?"

"Nope! Not getting it out of me like that hahahaha"

"Your evil."

"Why thank-you."

And with that, Draco and Harry ran off to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Chapter 5: Dumbledore

"You go first"

"I don't wanna"

"Do it….."

"Fine."

" ummm…. Chocolate frogs!"

"Ha! Nothing."

"Your turn."

"Umm cauldron cakes! Why does Dumbledore change his password so often?"

"Dunno."

At that moment Dumbledore came down the stairs.

"Ah boys, I thought that a simple thing like blood pops would be easy!"

After seeing the two boys' hesitation and glance he added, "Well, Come in, Come in".

Draco and Harry entered Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon Drop?" offered Dumbledore.

"Noooooooo…." Said both boys.

"Ah. So, Draco… How was your day?"

"It was alright Headmaster."

"Nothing troubling you?"

Harry's eyes widened.

"No." Draco said shortly.

"If you need someone to talk to…"

'Professor! Stop! I am okay! Harry, why is it the professors can't take a potion too? This is starting to annoy me."

Dumbledore was staring dreamily.

"Draco, do you think you can show me your true form? I could help you with some… symptoms."

'Harrrrrry! Get this guy a potion."

Harry laughed but stopped short when Dumbledore came closer.

"Okay okay…"He gave Dumbledore the potion who looked curiously at it and without hesitation drank it. Both boys' jaws dropped as Dumbledore realized he just drank a random potion.

"Hmmm that was interesting…"

"Ah sorry about that Mr. Malfoy. Now, it would still be good if I could see your true form"

Trusting the headmaster better, Draco transformed. Dumbledore paced around him and hummed.

"I see. I think I was correct on those assumptions. Are you feeling any craving for blood or anything of the like?"

"No, not currently."

"Okay. Well.. I guess that is it for now. I just wanted to see how you are doing. Come to me if any new changes arrive. Any questions?"

"Not right now…"

"Oh, and Mr. Malfoy, I am sorry. I shall take the potion from now on."

"Bloody right."

"Draco!"

"Good day boys."

The two boys made their way out of the office.

"That was interesting." Harry said.

"If one more teacher comes on to me… I'll…."

"You'll what? There is nothing you can do Draco….Just give it up. We all know you love McGonagall anyway."

"Harrrryyyyy…your name is strange… I can say it for long times… It sounds good too."

"Uh… okay then." Harry looked at Draco.

They stood there silently for a moment before footsteps could be heard in the hall.

Draco looked around then decided he should be off.

"I will see you later okay?" Draco said.

"Sure. See you around…" said Harry.

Draco ran off just as Hermione and Ron came around.

"Hey mate, where have you been? Haven't seen you in a while.

"Oh, just taking a walk. Not much."

The three of them went back to the common room.

* * *

Unbeknown to them, someone in the shadows was watching.

"How dare he take my Draco… He will never get him… He is mine…"

* * *

That's it for now… I can't believe I actually updated this.

I am starting a bunch of new stories,….because I find that these older ones aren't as relevant to me anymore and I don't know what to do in them next. If you have an idea, tell me… I have a few… But….

I will be focussed on the newer stories but will continue these ones. Marauder's Mansion is being updated…. And some more to come. Please review and tell me if this should go on.. It's been two years… my ideas are almost dead. Help….Review…


	7. Chapter 6: Together

Disclaimer: nope not mine.

By the way, I can't seem to get a different symbol for Draco's mind voice. In this chapter.. they will be italicized k?

* * *

Last time:

"Hey mate, where have you been? Haven't seen you in a while.

"Oh, just taking a walk. Not much."

The three of them went back to the common room.

Unbeknown to them, someone in the shadows was watching.

"How dare he take my Draco… He will never get him… He is mine…"

* * *

Chapter 6: Together 

The week passed by rather slowly. Harry and Draco had the occasional talks, and Draco was admired all the time. Ron and Hermione still had no idea there was even a truce. By the end of the week however, Draco was breaking down.

"Okay, I just have to calm down… There has to be a way to tell him."

_Just tell him._

"It has to be perfect…"

_TELL HIM_

"I need… what does Harry like… Quiddich?"

_You would ask him to be your boyfriend by talking about Quiddich. You are weird._

"You are me too."

_Whatever._

"Okay… I will take him to the Astronomy tower at night. Then… a moonlight conversation about random things… Then… well.. I don't know.

_For god's sakes… just tell him…. Ooohhh I look goooood…_

Draco had just walked in front of a mirror.

"Oh… Whatever. I shall emm… Just do it tonight.. Okay… Breathe.."

_Send him a letter_.

"Why?"

_To tell you to meet you._

"Oh yah."

* * *

Harry sat in the common room. 

Suddenly, an owl swooped in.

"Harry, you got mail." Said Ron causing Hermione to laugh.

Harry opened the letter.

Dear Harry,

Please meet me in the Astronomy tower tonight at 11. I have some new "developments to tell you" Remember to not be seen. I shall see you later. And don't leave me alone too long.

Scared of Teachers

Harry laughed at the way it was signed. Only one would do that.

"What was that Harry?"

"Mmmm nothing. Just a note from some secret admirer."

"Haha.. love those haha.. " Ron laughed and played chess.

* * *

The night crept on and both boys made their ways to the Astronomy tower. The excitement of both boys was immense. Draco walked silently to the astronomy tower, deep in thought. 

"Will he be happy, sad? I don't know. What if he is straight? What if he doesn't want to bond what if."

_You know what? I am sick of this. Tell him and be done with it. You will have to eventually and you are annoying me._

At a different place in the castle, Harry paced worriedly. Yes, he was pacing because he could not decide on what to wear. He figured it childish since he was just meeting Draco. But he felt attracted to Draco before the veela vampire thing and wanted to make a good impression. Realizing it was getting late, Harry slipped a simple turtleneck on with his black pants and went to the astronomy tower.

He entered to find Draco pacing and mumbling to himself.

"Sorry I'm late. I just. er well…. I uhh…forgot something."

"That's okay Harry." Draco was mainly relieved that Harry showed up at all.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Uhh well see about that…"

_JUST TELL HIM! FOR GOD SAKES!_

"Draco?"

"Er… I uhhh Found my mate."

"I gathered that before. Sooo who is it?"

"Well… the thing is… I err… found my mate."

Harry stared blankly at Draco. "You said that. Who is it?"

Draco looked at Harry in the eyes. As their eyes locked, a raw passion filled the room. Harry stared at him a moment before " What was that?"

"Harry…" _SAY IT_ "You are my mate. "

There was silence in the room.

"I'm your mate." Harry said.

"Yes." Draco stared at Harry as if he would interpret his actions. "Well.. that's it. I guess I should leave now… I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore… I will just leave.."

Draco began to leave the room

"Wait! Um… I .. Don't leave."

"Why not? I am sorry for burdening you and all that…"

"Oh come here you." Harry said before pulling Draco into a quick embrace. They kissed for a moment before they drew apart.

"Harry?" Draco questioned.

"Draco… I kind of figured it might be me… You were very open to me… and well… okay don't be mad… You were kind of coming on to me and… umm I kinda knew."

"You… knew? And you still.. but… oh. You don't really care its just…"

"Draco! Stop! I knew. And I don't oppose it. I kinda well.." Harry mumbled something under his breath.

"You what?" Draco questioned.

"I might have liked you since the beginning of last year." Draco grinned and felt like he could dance.

_I TOLD YOU! HAHAHA! GO DRACO!_

"You are me too!" Draco told his inner voice before saying to Harry. "And what does this mean?"

Harry swiped at Draco playfully. "That means that I love you, you moron."

_AYEYEYEYEYEE yes yes YES! Happy dance!_

Draco was thinking similar thoughts… "WHOOOOOOOOHOOO"

Harry began laughing and Draco realized he must have said that aloud. He blushed sheepishly.

"God I love you Harry." Draco mumbled.

Suddenly both boys were silent, blushed and looked away.

"Can I kiss you again?" Harry asked.

Draco gave him a look that said…"duh"

With that, the two boys joined together in a lip lock.

After the need for air was too great, they pulled apart.

"Hey Draco?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Are we boyfriends"

"Well, mate of mine, I would say that is a yes… if you want it to be."

"God yes."

"Well then yes Harry. We are boyfriends."

With a grin both boys began to make out with the other again.

Pulling apart, Harry said. "Draco? Do you think we are moving kind of fast?"

"Harry, we have liked each other for so long. I am catching up for the time we missed."

Harry chuckled. Suddenly a thought came to his head. "Are we going public?"

Draco's mood instantly sobered. "We can't. If my father finds out… he will kill me for sure. And he will kill you."

"No change there. You will be a bigger target by Voldemort as well."

"I say Harry, that we don't tell anyone for now. Maybe later."

"Yeah."

"And we have to act like normal." Draco said. "Don't be offended if I make fun of you or something. We have to act the same as we did before. Just remember, I don't mean it."

"Same with me."

The boys stood in silence for a moment before… "So, want to make out again?"

* * *

The boys made out for a while and then casually left the tower. They were both in a state of delirium. They both had a boyfriend now and Draco found his mate who accepted him. It was a joyful time for the two boys. They began walking blissfully down the corridor. 

Suddenly, from the other end of the corridor they heard a voice.

"Ah… just who I was looking for." It was a deep voice clearly feminine.

Draco and Harry exchanged looks as if deciding what to do.

The person came closer and whilst illuminated in the candlelight, the figure of Minerva McGonagall was clearly seen… in only her night robe.

Draco and Harry gulped.

"Mr Malfoy… " she purred. "What are you doing out of bed at this hour… Surely, you do not want to get in trouble…. I might just have to punish you… See me in my office for…. detention…"

Draco screamed and grabbed Harry's hand and promptly ran as far away from McGonagall as they could.

"I am sick of these teachers!" Draco stated.

While laughing Harry said "How can you stop them from doing this?"

Draco mumbled something.

"What Draco? I didn't catch that."

"You bond."

"Oh" said Harry while blushing. "err…"

"It's okay Harry. When you are ready." Draco grinned.

Harry grinned as well.

"Let me walk you to your dorm Harry."

"Are you sure? McGonagall might be near it. It is Gryffindor."

"I am sure."

The two boys walked to the Gryffindor dorms.

"Here's my stop. I had a wonderful night."

"Me too. I expect a goodnight kiss."

Harry laughed and complied. Then he entered the dorm and collapsed on his bed, with a smile on his face.

Draco walked to the Slytherin dorms and also collapsed on his bed perfectly content.

* * *

That was kind of mushy.. It was needed however. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. And I tried to get this out by Saturday…but it turned out to be Wednesday oh well…. Going away for a bit.. you have to wait for the next chapter. 

Like always.. please review!

Shania Maxwell


End file.
